1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a pointing input mechanism, and more particularly, to a touch mouse and related method used in the touch mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, current knowledge of the pointing input apparatus (e.g., a touch mouse) can be combined with gestures, thus allowing a user to enable more functions by utilizing the pointing input apparatus. For example, when a user is browsing web pages, a touch mouse may be utilized to perform different gestures which corresponds to different functions, such as “back” or “next”, and therefore it provides an experience with higher maneuverability. Even so, the conventional pointing input apparatus, however, still cannot replace the keyboard device to provide a typing function. For example, when browsing the web pages, a user may need a simple typing or inputting an account and a password. Hence, the user's palm and fingers must leave the touch mouse and move to the keyboard device for typing, and then move back to the touch mouse for web page browsing. Using distinct keyboard device and touch mouse is undoubtedly inconvenient for users.